objectlockdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Revive and Survive
Revive and Survive is the sixth episode of Object Lockdown, and it aired on July 9, 2017. Synopsis The episode begins with Fire Extinguisher being returned to the island by the Aliens that abducted him in the previous episode, Fire Extinguisher then takes notice at the absent contestants and asks where they are, Stop Sign tells him that they have all died due to Lock's survival challenge, Fire Extinguisher says that he needs to bring them back, but doesn't know how, and notes that he told Lock not to hold deadly challenges. Umbrella wonders if this means that they're the final eight of the show, however Fire Extinguisher says they're going to find a way to revive the contestants, and tells the remaining eight to follow him. Challenge Explanation Fire Extinguisher again explains that two-thirds of the cast are dead, specifically pointing out "fan-favorites" Banana, Diamond and Teapot, and says that without them the elimination cannot be carried out. Fire Extinguisher then announces the challenge, to revive the dead contestants before the end of the day, Can sarcastically calls it fun, and Fire Extinguisher goes on to say that if the eight survivors can revive the dead, then they will all be immune, if not, they will all be the only ones up for voting, this worries M&M, who says they have to win the challenge now. The Challenge Stop Sign starts talking to the other competitors, telling them they need to come up with a plan. Berry suggests they should split up, and Stop Sign agrees, but says they should split into groups of four. Umbrella chooses the groups, and they begin looking for a way to revive the dead contestants. Hot Sauce, Yarn, Berry and Stop Sign are walking down a road, and Hot Sauce said that the challenge was calming compared to the last one. Stop Sign then exclaims that he should stay focused with the task at hand. Yarn and Berry get into a conversation about Balloon's elimination, and agreed that Umbrella should have been eliminated instead. Umbrella, Bucket, M&M and Can are then shown walking in the Ahi Plains. Umbrella says that they're walking in a barren wasteland, and should've went a different way. Bucket agrees, and M&M comes up with the idea of going to Cone E. Island instead. Can says that it's in the opposite direction and not worth the walk, but Bucket says they haven't been walking for long, and should just go for Cone E. They begin walking towards the island. Stop Sign's group is then shown at the Seaside Village. Berry says the group should barge into someone's house and ask if they have a way to revive objects, but Stop Sign yells at her, saying it's against the law and that they have to knock politely on the door. Yarn knocks and asks Seashell, a resident of the village, if he has a way to revive objects. He rudely exclaims that he doesn't, and shuts the door. Moon, who was watching this happen, calls them losers. Balloon, who was watching as well, tells Moon he was mean and gets popped. Umbrella's group is shown at Cone E., and Can says that he has gotten tired from all of the walking. M&M starts singing a song to "remove his frown", but Umbrella proceeds to break his boombox, and ends the song. Can then says that he feels better after seeing the radio get broken. Bucket is then showing ordering a hot dog. Umbrella sees this and yells at him, asking him what he was doing, and that he should be doing the challenge. Bucket quickly replies with showing her the magic shop across the boardwalk. They walk in, and Witch Hat was there. They ask her if she has a way to revive objects, and she does. She hands Bucket a scroll, and they walk out. They get back to Fire Extinguisher, and hands him the scroll. He says the words on the scroll, and the contestants magically come back to life. Elimination Lock starts off the elimination by asking the contestants if they liked her challenge, but Circle replies that he did not. Lock says it was entertaining, and Milky called her a psychopath, which Lock quickly responded with "Uh--I am not!". She then says there were 6,339 votes. Sun then says "let's show the likes!" and Lock gets mad at him for stealing her line. Paint Palette wins the prize, which is a drill. Lock says it will be useful in the next episode. Grassy received the least dislikes, with only 77. Paint Palette, Bottle, Sun, Notebook, Diamond, Cherry, Milky, Dollar and George, Banana,Teapot and Pumpkin were then declared safe. Lock then says that they're down to the bottom four; Circle, Acorn, Snowboard and Cone. Acorn and Circle were declared safe, and Snowboard asks how that moron, Acorn, is safe before her. The votes were then displayed, and Cone was shown to get three more votes than Snowboard. Cone then says that the votes were rigged, and Lock combats her and shows proof that they were not rigged. Lock then tells them they will be up for elimination again, and Snowboard says it's time for her to say her goodbyes, predicting herself will get eliminated. Trivia * This is... ** The first episode in which the elimination occurs after the challenge. ** The first time Sun has not won the prize at the elimination. ** The first episode in which Pumpkin, Cherry and George do not speak. * The episode of originally slated for release on July 10, 2017, but was released a day earlier on July 9, 2017, making it the third episode to release early in a row. Gallery OLD6-Screenshot-1.png|Stop Sign Ani.png|Ani Island OLD6-Screenshot-3.png|Can & M&M OLD6-Screenshot-4.png|Lock OLD6-Screenshot-5.png|Angry Yarn OLD6-Screenshot-6.png|Likes OLD6-Screenshot-7.png|Dislikes part 1 OLD6-Screenshot-8.png|Dislikes part 2 OLD6-Screenshot-9.png|Dislikes part 3 OLD6-Screenshot-10.png|Dislikes part 4 OLD6-Screenshot-11.png|Dislikes part 5 OLD6-Screenshot-12.png|Dislikes part 6 OLD6-Screenshot-13.png|Dislikes part 7 (the final part) Video tba Category:Episodes Category:Finished Category:2017 episodes